Once Upon a Dream
by THeDarkRulerOfHell-Satan666
Summary: Based on the otp prompt i saw in which one is a painter. Elizabeth is a painter but she can never really paint the face imprinted in her mind. Title based on the song from Sleeping Beauty because i thought it fit One-shot


**Hi there! Here's my first story for the Seven Deadly Sins, and I hope to contribute more to the tiny amount of fanfictions in the future. Takes place in a timeline where the Seven Deadly sins were never outlawed.**

 **Update: Hi again, I tried to write a sequel to this but it didnt quite flow how I wanted no matter how many tries, so this is going to just be a one-shot, sorry !**

* * *

Elizabeth had always been secretly glad that her father pushed his children to try the more delicate things that would be more suited for princesses like herself and her sisters, for if he had not she would have never discovered her love for canvas, the possibilities, the uniqueness, it all made the easily happy girl that much more ecstatic when she would pick up a brush packed with shining hues or have her hands clouded over with different variants of colors from chalks or pastels. How she would wipe a hand over her forehead dragging excess color there as well, but she didn't mind. She actually loved how messy it got and sometimes purposefully marked herself with whatever she was using if it was too clean for her tastes.

Her father didn't mind this, in fact he was actually glad that one of his daughters held some appreciation for the arts in such a way. Unlike her sister, Veronica, who preferred to dabble in swordsmanship. With those options he was glad that there was spilled paint to be cleaned up instead of bandaging two excited daughters after a day of practice.

In the beginning, the king made all three pick up the paint brush at least once, among other things, to see where their favorite hobby may lie. Unlike the other two, when little Elizabeth pressed the bristles against the surface of the canvas she was lit up in joy. Admittedly, Elizabeth knew that she wasn't the best at first but after years of practice she's become proud of the works she produces. She's tried different methods of art, from dry to wet, but her love truly lies in paint. Though she'd happily use something other than paint on one piece if it wasn't going as she had imagined with just paint.

Elizabeth would always try to paint whenever she could fit it in, and even when it shouldn't fit in but she abandoned other things to be back in front of her easel.

Elizabeth didn't really have a preference in what she painted. She's painted landscapes as well as portraits, though not really favoring abstract. She's even asked her family to sit down as reference to their own portraits when she was confident enough in her skills.

Elizabeth usually just lets whatever image she has flow onto the canvas, but today she was trying to paint something she had seen, or rather someone. Elizabeth didn't really know where she's seen him before seeing him in one of her dreams but tried to put the effort of putting the face to reality.

She tried and tried again but not matter how many times she did try the face would elude her. She could see him faintly in her mind but she couldn't paint out the features. All she could really get down is the hair and the color of the eyes before everything else becomes really faded and off to her.

Elizabeth wouldn't give up on this, though. She would try to paint him and would settle that's enough for the day when it would get late enough and have another dream with the same face every time. When she would wake, with the face fresh in her mind, she would go and try to paint him again but never getting it as the way she pictured him.

In Elizabeth's mind she could clearly see the messy golden blond hair and the emerald green eyes and the kind and happy features on his face but her brush couldn't produce the same results.

Each time Elizabeth would dream about him she could see more and more details, what he was wearing, the hilt of a sword beside his head, but these details would never make it to the canvas by the time Elizabeth decided it wasn't going to right way and would scrap it.

Today Elizabeth decided to try to paint him again in the hall since it was empty, thinking the change of scenery from her chambers could perhaps let the face of the man in her dreams finally flow out. She positioned her easel where her back was to the open window so that the sun may give her more light, which made her face the doors to the room hiding what she was painting so that she hopefully wouldn't have to explain to anyone who knew that might walk in that she was still trying to get the face just right.

Elizabeth had gotten the basic colors of a background done as well as the golds in the hair and was beginning to put the eyes when someone walked in. Quickly looking up to see if she should prepare herself to be asked if she was still indeed painting the same person, but was shocked to see it was her father escorting in a person in a full suit of pale grey armor.

Her father looked up from his conversation with the person to Elizabeth and said," Elizabeth, painting in a different area today?"

Glad that he didn't ask what she's painting Elizabeth answered," Yes, I thought a change of scenery might be a nice."

Remembering his guest, the king gestured to the person in the suit," Elizabeth, I don't believe you've has the chance to meet him before now, but this is the captain of the seven deadly sins, Meliodas."

As if queued, Meliodas removed his helmet to reveal the same disheveled golden hair and shining emerald eyes that have plagued Elizabeth's dreams and smiled brightly. Elizabeth made a quick wide eyed glance at her canvas before looking back to Meliodas as he sunk into a bow and spoke," Pleased to meet you, princess Elizabeth."

Elizabeth glanced again to her unfinished painting before looking back to Meliodas as he rose from his bow. As she made eye contact with him and before she could stop herself she blurted out," Would you please model for me sometime."

Meliodas' smile turned into a smirk before saying, "Very forward, aren't you?"

Elizabeth has raised her paintbrush-less hand to cover her burning cheeks as her heart threatened to beat out of her chest. She heard her father say something in objection, but she wasn't listening anymore. She's never felt this way before, and considering how Meliodas just brushed of her father's words she didnt think this would be the last time he's going to make her feel this way, either.

* * *

 **Hope you liked, and even if you didnt, tell me what you thought!**


End file.
